forever love
by ninja assasin
Summary: Sasuke has finally come back to Konoha. But will he and Sakura finally be together. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

After the defeat of Orochimaru. Sasuke Uchiha decided to come back to the leaf village. Even though his brother is still alive. But he is wondering will they be glad to see him.  
When he got to the gate he saw old comrades who were waiting for him. "Welcome back"Naruto said. "Its good to be back"Sasuke replied.

"It looks like we won't have to worry about Orochimaru for a while"kakashi said. "Yeah hey where is Sakura"Sasuke asked? He looked around and saw her behind Naruto

"its good to have you back"Sakura said. "Yeah I glad that I can see you again Sakura"Sasuke replied. Both gave each other hug and Sakura kissed him on the cheek. Which he was blushing big time. Because he never showed affection for a girl.

" So do you stil want to go on that date you want" Sasuke asked? " Sure but do you want to come with us to the trainig field because me and Naruto were going to spar for awhile" Sakura said. " I guess but it sounds like fun" sasuke repiled.

"Okay well meet you guys at the training field and I'll beat you Sakura Belive it"Naruto said as he gave the thumbs up and return the thumbs up back to him.

When Kakashi and Naruto left. Sasuke and Sakura gots some alone time. " I miss you so much I'm just glad that your are back Sasuke now I can finally hold you in my arms" Sakura said.

Sasuke couldn't find anything to say. "Yeah same here lets head to the training field they are waiting for us" Sasuke said. " Yeah" Sakura replied. They held hands and headed for the field.

When they got there Naruto was already training with Kakashi. "Well took you long enough ready to get started" Kakashi asked. "Yep" both said at the same time.

"First up Naruto v.s Sakura"Kakashi said. Both stepped up and face each other. "Ready" Sakura asked? "Yep but I won"t go easy on you because your just a girl no offense" Naruto said.

"Okay then ready 1 2 3" Kakshi said. Both lunged for an attack. "shadow Clone jutsu"Naruto said. But Sakura had her chakra charged up in her fist. " Take this" Sakura.

She threw a punch at Naruto and he went back all the way to the tree but when the smoke clear it appear that it was a shadow clone. "Hm not bad Naruto" Sakura said

A pole was on her shoulder. "Why did she stop" Sasuke asked? "Well they use poles its kinda of like a game the one that gets the pole on the shoulder with out the oppent notice you win it kinda of helps with the stealth you get it now" Kakashi said " Yeah I'm ready to give it a shot" Sasuke said.

"Okay then next why don't we make this interesing Naruto and Sasuke versus Sakura we'll see how strong our girl has become"Kakashi said. The 3 of them got ready.

"Ready 1 2 3" Kakashi said. All 3 lunged to attack. She charged up her chakra and went after Sasuke but it was a shadow clone. She had forgot about Naruto and realized that there underground. She jumped but both came out and threw a punch butshe managed to block both at the same time.

She got on the ground and did a handsign. She disappear and it is genjutsu. All of a sudden a tree appear out of now wher and got both of them. The poles were on their shoulders "Heh I win" Sakura said as she was trying to catch her breath.

" Okay thats enough lets take a break" Kakashi said. They all sat down and ate they lunch. But Sasuke didn't bring it. So Sakura shared some of hers. "Thanks"  
Sasuke said. "Your welcome" Sakura replied.

" Sakura I'm impressed I guess trainig with Tsunade really paid off" kakashi said. " Yeah but I can't compare to these 2" Sakura replied. "True but you are gppd enough to handle a worhty opponent with that brains of yours" Kakashi said. " I guess so how are things between you and Anko"sakura asked. "Fine"Kakashi said

"Kakashi and Anko are engaged" sakura said. "Oh" Sasuke replied "Lets head home its almost dark" Naruto siad. " Okay" Sakura replied. They all head home.  
But Sasuke walk sakura home. "Thanks" Sakura said but she was blushing. "Your welcome" Sasuke said. But before Sakura could say anything. He kissed.

She was surprised and just went with it. After they were done. They look each other in the eyes and smiled. " sakura will you uh.. will you be uuh.. my girlfriend"  
Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled and said"Yes". She gave him ahug and kissed. him she went inside but said good night to him.

He smiled and left for his house and went to sleep.

(Still workng on the rest of the chapters this is my first one so enjoy) 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sasuke woke up and did realize that he asked Sakura to be his girlfriend. Which made him happy. He ate and got dressed then headed to Sakura's house. But when he got there Sakura was already waiting.

"Mornin"Sakura said."Mornin"sasuke replied. "Hey Kakashi sensei and Naruto are at the training field wanna come"Sakura asked. "Sure as long I'm with you I'm fine"  
Sasuke said.

They headed to the field and Kakashi and Naruto were waiting. "Well took you long enough" Naruto sadi. "well sorry yeesh ever since you startd hanging out with Hinata you become more stingy" Sakura said realizing that she said that out loud"Oops"sakura said. " Fine if you must know Hinata is my new girlfriend"  
Naruto replied.

"Okay enough fooling around lets get started" Kakashi said. They nodded and began the usual training. Except they were being watch. "Hey Kakshi sensei"Sakura said.  
"Hm'Kakashi replied. She whisper something in his ear and he nodded. She took the pool and disappear. All of a sudden They heard a scream which was Ino Yamanaka.

" What you want Yamanaka"Sasuke said. "Oh Sasuke I didn't know you were here" Ino replied. Sakura walk toward sasuke and he put his arms around her waist.

"Wha you guys are going out" Ino asked ad they both nodded thier heads. She left with a sad look on her face. Then they went back to training.

After the training session was over they went home to relax. But Sakura went with Sasuke to relax at his house and finally get some alone time that they wanted.

"You want anything to eat"Sasuke asked?"No thank you"Sakura replied. Both head up to the bedroom."Well this is nice"Sasuke said."Yeah"Sakura replied. Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hm I wish everyday would be like this"Sakura said."Yeah"Sasuke replied. He put his head up slowly and put his face closer to Sakura's. They kissed Which both enjoyed alot from each other.

"Hey is it alright if I spend the night here"Sakura asked?"Sure but why"Sasuke said. "Well because Kakashi sensei is marrying ANko and the wedding is this weekened"  
Sakura said. Both smiled at each other. Sakura left to go get her stuff.

After a half hour she came back."Well took you long enough"Sasuke said."sorry its just my mother she nags to much"Sakura replied.

After the discussion was over she went up stairs and unpacked her things and came back down stairs and sat down next Sasuke.

"Well what do you want to now" Sakura asked." I don't know I open for any ideas"Sasuke said. They lean agaisnt each other. Which for some reason they enjoy being next to each other since they are boyfriend and girlfriend. And for that its the happiest moments in thei life that they ever had.

"I love you so much Sasuke"Sakura said."I love you too"Sasuke replied. They kissed each other which that they won't stop doing that.

Later Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. Whihc made him blush big time. By then he fell asleep. When they woke up it was already morning. They got ate and got dressed and headed out for the msission assignments that they are suppose to get today. Since they're gonna get called anyway.

When they got to the Hokage tower Naruto was already there."Well you guys took long beside what were you doing anyway"Naruto asked."Should Ine asking the same question between you and Hinata"Sakura said.

He was blushing finally Lady Tsunade came in."Well its good to see you guys again"Tsunade said."Good to see you Lady Hokage so whats our mission"Sakura asked.

But Tsunade had a serious look on her face. Whihc meant things are going from bad to worse. "Um Lady Hokage"Sakura said. "I think I better explain this"Shizune said.

"We have just been informed that the Akatsuki are close by and the fifth Kazekage is here and there after him and you Naruto So the council decides that you need to kill one of the strongest Akatsuki...Itachi Uchiha"Shizune said. Sakura and NAruto gasp except for Sasuke who is dying to kill his brother and avenge his clan. 


	3. Chapter 3

After they got their mission. Which it was a assasin mission to take out the strongest of the Uchiha clan. Now Sasuke was eager to kill him. "Ready guys"Naruto asked?

Both nodded. "Ok lets roll out"Naruto said. They disappear "I hope they are alright"Shizune said. "Don't worry about it Shizune they'll be fine"Tsunade replied.

Though she had a worried look on her face because Sasuke was eagered to kill Itachi. They were already at the gate and about to leave. "We'll have to make a plan to take him down without him knowing because of his sharingan"Naruto said."Right but will have to wait and see so this kinda of is a recon mission"Sakura replied.

"Lets go already"Sasuke said. "Don't you think you'll be leaving without me" said a strange voice. When they turned around it was their sensei Kakashi. "How did you know"Sakura asked. "Lady Hokage fill me in on the details"Kakashi said.

"okay ready"Naruto asked. They nodded their heads. "Alright then lets roll out" Naruto said. They disappear and reappear in the forest in a mid dash run.

" Okay so whats the plan"sasuke asked. "I'm not sure Tsunade said that they whereabouts were at the borders of the Land of Fire were going to have to hide just for precaution"Naruto said.

"Sounds good to me"Sakura replied. They were already at the borders but hidden themselves at the peak of a mountain. "Hold on their coming"Sakura said. They peaked over and she was right they were there and it was only Kisame and Itachi."Ok Who handles who"Naruto asked?"You don't mind handling Kisame even with the sword"Sakura said.  
"No problem I'm eager to get him and destroy the sword once and for all"Naruto replied with determination.

"Hm well look who it is"Kisame said as he was behind them. They turned around and Kakashi was on the ground facing off with Itachi. They went to join him.  
"Kakashi sensei think you better help Naruto because of Kisame"Sakura said."Yeah I guess your right"Kakashi replied. He left to help Naruto.

"Hm I don't why you want to help that brother of mine after all he did to"Itachi said. "Shut up"Sakura replied as she charged up chakra and attacked. Itachi dodged it and kicked Sakura and she hit a rock wall real hard. She saw Sasuke standing there. He used his Chidori and attack but Itachi dodged it and kicked Sasuke so he landed on Sakura."Sakura if I can't defeat him you have to"Sasuke said."No you do it you want to kill him so do it"sakura replied. He nodded and both got up.  
They kept attacking him until both were worn out. Itachi's hand was like a sword and stabbed it into Sakura's chest nearly miss the heart.

"SAKURA"Sasuke yelled.She turned around and smiled then she collasped to the ground. He rushed over to her. "Sakura are you alright"Sasuke asked?"Yeah I'll be okay ugh"Sakura said. Tears were streaming down his face. She put her hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine just defeat your brother"Sakura said. Suddenly Shizune appeared. "I'm here so don't worry about anything I'll take care of Sakura"Shizune replied. He nodded and turned around to face his brother.

"Time to settle this once and for all"Sasuke said."Let see who will be the last one standing."Itachi replied. Both lunged for attack. Sasuke made the first blow but Itachi dodged it anf punched him in the stomach."Urrgh"Sasuke said as coughed up blood."See litte brother you can never defeat me"Itachi said. Sasuke had troubled standing up and he started to charged up the chidori and converted it into a sword. "Take this"Sasuke said as he lunged toward him. Itachi was ready to move but one of Naruto's shadow clones got a hold of him. Sasuke stabbed him and it hit the heart after that he was dead. He went over to Shizune and Sakura "How is she"Sasuke asked?"She is fine all she need is rest and stay off her feet"Shizune said."Oh thats a relief"Sasuke replied.

She started to wake up. "Uhh"Sakura said. "Finally awake"Sasuke said as he helped her sit up. "Uhh how long was I out"Sakura asked?"Long enough for me to kill my brother thanks you guys for the help"Sasuke said. "Your welcome" 3 of them said at the same time. "Whoo I'm beat lets go home"Naruto said."Yeah"Kakashi replied.  
"Here Sakura get on my back"Sasuke said. She got on his back and the 5 of the walk back to the village.

They got back to the village and return to the Hokage tower. When they got in. Tsunade asked"How was the mission."Complete Itachi Uchiha is killed and Kisame"Kakashi said.  
"Good now you all deserve a good rest judging from the shape your in you'll need it"Tsunade replied.They all giggle. "Hey can I stay at your place for the night"  
Sakura asked?"Sure"Sasuke said.

They went home. Sasuke went back to his house and carefully put Sakura on the bed. "Guess won't have to worry about him anymore"  
Sakura said."Yeah"Sasuke as he laid his head on her lap.

"I am so glad your still here I thought I was gonna lose you"Sasuke said as he look at her in the eyes."Well I'm here aren't I' Sakura replied. "Yeah your right"  
Sasuke said. "sakura will you be my girlfriend"Sasuke asked?."Sure"Sakura replied as she smiled. "Hm you always know how to keep me smiling"Sasuke said.  
"Yeah its already night and I'm going to bed."Sakura said as she took off her shoes and went under the sheet. So did Sasuke.

They face each other and hold eachothers hand."I love you Sasuke"sakura said."Love you too"Sasuke replied. "Hey do you want to head to the training field tomorrow"Sakura asked?"sure and probably spar a bit as well if you feel better tomorrow"Sasuke asked. "Yeah hopefully"Sakura said. Sasuke took her hand and put it on his cheek. She smiled and he kissed her hand. And he rubbed her hand gently. They kissed and went to a peaceful sleep but Sakura rested her head agaisnt his shoulder and went to sleep.

(Hoped you enjoyed it please send a review) 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sasuke and Sakura woke up."Morning"Sasuke said as he faced her."Morning"Sakura replied as she faced him."hey do you want to head down the training field with me"Sakura aaked?"Sure"Sasuke said.  
"Great though Kakashi and Naruto are going to meet us there"Sakura replied. They both sat up. Sasuke laid his head down her lap."Everthing just seems boring here since he is gone"Sasuke said."Yeah"Sakura replied.  
For some reason though Sakura had a sad look on her face."Is something wrong Sakura"Sasuke asked?She didn't say anything."Its about Karin isn't it look Sakura she doesn't mean anything to me she is just like all the other girls and I barely even know her"Sasuke said. Still Sakura didn't say anything except she got out of bed and walks toward the window.

Sasuke followed her.'Sakura why'Sasuke thought. He went behind her and place his arms around her waist then buried his face agaisnt her shoulder.'Sasuke"Sakura thought.'This is how he truly feels about me'  
She couldn't help but smiled."I guess we won't be doing any training today"Sakura said."Why is that"Sasuke replied."Its raining"Sakura said. They both look out the window and saw a heavy rain storm.  
Sakura face Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. She turned around and faced him she smiled but he was blushing."Of course I forgive you"Sakura said. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckled."I don't know what I'm going to do with you Sakura you always know how to stay cheerful"Sasuke replied."Okay lets head to Hokage tower"Sakura said."Right Lady Hokage must have a mission for us"Sasuke replied.

They got dressed and ate then headed to the Hokage tower.They got to the entrance and went in."Oh good Sasuke, Sakura your here"Tsunade said."Is there a problem Lady Hokage"Sakura asked?Naruto and Kakashi were there.Sakura notice a worry look on their faces."Its about Anko isnt it"Sakura said.Both didn't say anything. After a few minutes Tsunade finally told them."Yes and Shizune"Tsunade replied."Anko and Shizune went on the mission and never return"Kakashi said.  
"Anko was in the Mist village and Shizune was in the Sand village"Tsunade replied."For some reason had disappeared"Genma said as he enter the room."So you guys are on rescue mission. Kakashi.Genma, will look in the Mist Village Sasuke,Sakura, Naruto will look in the Sand Village understood"Tsunade said."Yes"they all said at once."Oh I notified the Kazekage of your arrival"Tsunade replied. They grab the communicators and left.

Kakashi and Genma left for the Mist Village and Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura headed for the Sand Village. Gaara was at the gate awaiting arrival."Hey Gaara"Naruto said."Naruto"Gaara replied."Hey"Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.  
"Sasuke,Sakura"Gaara replied."Lady Hokage informed me of the situation all the jounin and chunin are checking the area"Gaara said.Suddenly Sakura collasped."Sakura"Sasuke said."Lets go inside"Gaara said. Sasuke picked her up and they headed back to Gaara's place. On there way there Sakura was some sort of vision about Shizune and she was studying the background of where she is. When she woke up. She saw Sasuke ,Gaara, Naruto around her."Uh what happen"Sakura asked?"Were back at my place you collasped all of a sudden"Gaara said.

"It happen didn't it Sakura"Sasuke asked? Sakura nodded."what happen again"Naruto asked?"For some reason Sakura been having visions they come true"Sasuke said."Well lets look around for Shizune"Gaara said. They nodded. They left the house to the location that Shizune disappeared."This is where we last saw her"Gaara said. Sakura examine the spot but she fainted again and Sasuke knew it was another vision. She woke up and follow where the vision showed her."This way"Sakura said. She ran and they followed. They arrive at a cave at the ravine."Where are we"Naruto asked?"Were on a ravine at the bottom of a cliff water use to come here but dehydrated"Gaara said.  
"Sakura is this where she is at"Sasuke said."Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke come in"Kakashi said through the communicator."What is it"Naruto asked?"Have you found Shizune yet"Kakashi asked.

"No not yet but Sasuke and Sakura have lead of where she might be at"Naruto said."Okay keep looking"Kakashi replied. Kakashi stop talking through the radio."What did Kakashi sensei want"Sasuke asked?"Just to see if we found her though they haven't found Anko yet"Naruto said. Sakura screamed"Guys gome quick". They rush over as fast as they can."What is it"Naruto asked?Gaara came out carrying Shizune and Anko."Om ny god whta happen to them"Sakura asked?"I don't know but they are still alive but dehydrated we better hurry back to get them some water and keep their body temperature"Gaara said."Right come lets go"Sasuke replied. Naruto carry Anko and Sasuke carried Shizune.

They rushed out of the ravine and headed through the cliffs and arrive at the village just in time.Temari and Kankuro were at the gate."Gaara"Temari said?"Temari, Kankuro get to Kazekage tower and get some water and rags"Gaara said. They did as they were told and Gaara and Naruto and the others manage to get to Kazekage tower. "Okay put them there"Sakura said. They laid them on their rags.  
"Here some water and rags you wanted"Kankuro said."Okay Sasuke, Naruto soak the rags and squeeze some of the water out and place it on Anko forehead"Sakura replied. They did as they was told and Sakura did the same thing to Shizune.

"Sasuke notify Kakashi and Genma that they are here"Sakura said."Okay"Sasuke replied."Kakashi, Genma come in"Sasuke said as he waited for them to answer."Genma here whats up"Genma said "You guys get over her now we found them both"Sasuke replied."Got it were on are way"Genma said. Sasuke stop talking on the radio."So what now"Gaara asked?"Well we wait until Kakashi and Genma come here and Anko and Shizune to wake up"Sakura replied as she changed the rags.

"I wonder who did this to them"Naruto said."Yeah who did this"Sasuke replied. 3 of them pasued for a minute and suddenly it look like something scared them real bad."No way it couldn't be"Sasuke said.  
"Well he is the only one that is famos for this"Sasuke said."He must have done it"Sakura said."Who"Gaara asked?"Deidara"Sakura said.

"Him what his he famous for"Gaara asked?"Attacking only kunoichi's"Temari said."Yeah we've been haing reports of him attaking kunoichi's of other villages"Kankuro replied."Here why not we get something to eat while we wait"Gaara said."Okay I'm starved"Naruto replied."As usual"Sasuke said. Sakura chuckled a bit. Temari and Kankuro headed to the kitchen to make something to eat. And Gaara went back to work.  
Naruto was at the roof top and Sasuke, Sakura were staying with Anko and Shizune.Sakura kept changing the rags every 3 hours. Sasuke laid his head on her lap."Don't worry Sakura they'll pull through"  
Sasuke said."I hope your right"Sakura replied.

Later Temari and Kankuro came out with food and everybody sat and ate. Sakura went to chenged the rags but they had woken up."Hey guys get over they are wakeing up"Sakura said. But Genma and Kakashi had arrived just in time."You finally made it their were just waking up"Sasuke said. He showed them to the room they were staying at."Uhh what happen"Shizune asked?"Were in the Kazekage tower we found you in cave at the bottom of ravine"Sakura said."Shizune"Genma said."Shizune turned around and saw Genma."Sorry to worry you"Shizune said.He didn't say anything but smiled. Anko had jsut woke up as well.

"Good to have you bac Anko"Kakashi said."Where are we"Anko asked?"Were in the Kazekage tower we found you guys at the bottom of a ravine in a cave. You guys were totally dehydrated but we manage to keep your body temperature down"Naruto said."Thank you"Shizune replied"No prob"Sasuke said."You guys should spend the night after all day of searching and coming here"Temari said.  
"I guess one night woouldn't hurt"Genm said.

"Yeah okay Shizune, Anko who did this to you"Kakashi asked?They were shocked as something had scared them to death. After a few mintues they finally said it.

"It was Sakayama"shizune said. After hearing that they were totally froze.

to be contiued see what happens in the next chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Okay if you read the previous chapter. They have just encounter a fugitive while Sakura took severe damage. And Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi are on the trail of capturing thew fugitive.

After discovering it was Sakayama who kidnapped Anko and Shizune. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood frozen as if something has scared the daylights out of them. "Whats wrong with you guys" Kakashi asked?

"You said it was Sakyama right, um Sakura you dont think" Naruto said. "I think he did" Sakura replied. "What do you guys mean what did he do" Genma asked? "On our last mission we had to capture him and bring him back to the Leaf Village and was sentence to death" Naruto said. "In other words he must have escape because according to the reports is that he was killed 4 days ago" Sakura said.

Sasuke look confused. "We were sent on a mission before you came back thats why we were gone" Sakura said. "So what does this mean" Anko asked? "He's out for revenge" Naruto said. "Anko, Shizune he has done nothing to you right " Sakura asked? They both shook their heads "No". "I guess its good thing that their is no worst case scenario for now" Naruto said, "Anyway lets head back to the village these 2 should be safe there" Sasuke replied.

"Right well time to move and you guys better keep up" Kakashi said. "All right gang Manji formation" Naruto replied. They got into the formation adn dashed off. Already they made their way out the ravine but their not out of danger. Now their in wide open space where they can be ambushed.

"All right everyone keep your guard up" Kakashi said. They continue sprinting. "Huh" Sakura said. She turned her face to the left and thought she had saw something. "Sasuke, Naruto" Sakura whispered.  
"What is it Sakura" Sasuke asked?

"I thought I heard something but it might be that someone is tailing us" Sakura said. "Could be him" Naruto replied. "Well we can't let Kakashi know" Sasuke said. "Sasuke is right" Naruto replied, Suddenly Sakura darted behind Anko and Shizune pushed them out of the way while saying "WATCH OUT". A paper bomb wrap in a kunai hurled toward their way at least 10. Everyone manage to get out of the way except for Sakura who took severe damage. Their was a big explosion. After the smoke clear. Sasuke and Naruto went look for Sakura.

When Sasuke found Sakura he was shocked. "Naruto, Kakashi, get over here" Sasuke said. They rushed over and saw Sakura in worse condition. "Grr he's here" Naruto said. Kakashi face the direction he was facing. "Lets go Naruto" Kakashi replied.  
Naruto nodded while following Kakashi.

Meanwhile Sasuke was at Sakura side praying that she is still alive. He grabbed her hand kissed it. "Ugh... Sasuke" Sakura said as she started to wake up. Sasuke was relieved that she was still. " My god Sakura don't ever scare me like that ever again" Sasuke replied. "Sorry I had no other choice" Sakura said. "Well at least your alive but we have to get out of here it looks like you were right someone has been following us and it looks like its him" Sasuke said.

"Okay" Sakura replied she tried to stand up but she couldn't. Sasuke picked her up and they met up with Anko and Shizune with Genma. "Oh my Sakura what happened" Shizune asked? "No time just help her I gotta go help Kakashi and Naruto" Sasuke said. He left Sakura in Shizune's care and went to help Naruto and Kakashi. He met up with Kakashi and Naruto at the edge of a cliff. "Sorry I late" Sasuke said.

"Better late then never" Naruto replied. "How is Sakura" Kakashi asked? "Fine she'll live" Sasuke said. "Thats good" Naruto said. "Well this going to be a fun fight" Sakayama said. "Watch it you guys it was difficult for me and Sakura to capture him" Naruto said. "How dangerous is he exactly" Sasuke asked?

"Well lets just say we barely came back alive" Naruto said. Sasuke faced Sakayama and he had a smirk on his face. He drew his Katana. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were in position to fight. Meanwhile Shizune was doing her best to keep Sakura alive. "How is she" Anko asked? "She seems to get better but is still in worst condition" Shizune said. Anko looked worried. She turned around. "Don't woory about it Shizune will take good care of her" Genma said as he smiled. Anko smiled and nodded.

Suddenly they heard a big explosion. "What was that" Anko asked? "Ugh I gotta go to them" Sakura said as she tried to get up. "No Sakura you still haven't recovered" Shizune replied. She tried to get Sakura to stay still.

But Sakura was being persistent. She got up and left. "Sakura anymore damage and you could wound up dead" Shizune said. " Don't worry you forgot I' m a medical ninja to" Sakura replied and 2 seconds later she was gone.

"Don't worry about it Shizune she''l be fine" Genma said. "I guess your right" Shizune replied. Back on the battlefield. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were doing their best to beat Sakayama.

"Sharingan"

Sasuke activate his sharingan.' Wait a mintue it can't be'. "Hey Naruto the Akatsuki are after you" Sasuke asked? "Yeah wait a mintue it can't be" Naruto said. "I think we just found one of the Akatsuki members" Sasuke replied.  
"Deidara" Kakashi said.

"Hm well looks like you found out impressive" Deidara said his jutsu to disguise himself have worn off. Deidara was about to summon his clay bird. Suddenly their was a big explosion. But Deidara dodge it when the smoke cleared.

They saw Sakura. "Sakura what are you doing here waht about your injuries" Sasuke said. "I'm fine" Sakura replied. "Hmph I thought I got rid of you" Deidara said. "You thought wrong" Sakura replied.  
Deidara summon his clay birds but Sakura destroy them with her kunai.

Sakura fixed her gloves and she closed her eyes. She focused her chakra at her fist and charged at Deidara. She hit him and he took full damage but their was no proof that he took the full hit. But what she didn't realize that their was a clay bomb attach to her it exploded sending her flying to a cliff.

"Sakura" Sasuke said he went to catch her. They drop to the ground. "Sakura are you alright" Sasuke asked? Sakura didn't say anything. Except she sat up. "Gak" She start tp throw up blood. "Ugh I'm fine" Sakura said.  
"No your in critical condition its best if you sit out and rest" Sasuke replied. "Fine" Sakura replied she knew that he couldn't argue with him.

Hr left to go help with the others. But Naruto and Kakashi were having troubles destroying Deidara. They were blown away by the clay bomb. This gave Sasuke th opportunity to use hsi chidori. He got his hand ready and minutes later lighting was surronding his hand.

He started to dart at Deidara and manage to get a direct hit. "Chidori": "Gak" Deidara said. Sasuke took out his hand which it was covered in blood. But Deidara use a subsituiton jutsu and escaped. "Damn it" Sasuke said.  
He then walk back to Sakura to make sure he was okay. " Hey how are you feeling" Sasuke asked? "I'll live" Sakura said. "Thats good lets get back to the others" Sasuke replied but he knew that she couldn't walk.

So he offered her a ride on his back. Sakura got on and met up with Naruto and Kakashi. "Okay lets get the others and head back to the leaf village" Kakashi said. They nodded and disappeared within seconds. In matter of mintues they met up with Shizune, anko and Genma. "Okay lets head back now the troubles are over" Kakashi said. "Okay" Anko replied.

They disappaered and started running back to the Leaf Village. In 3 days they made it back. They thought that their troubles were over but they were dead wrong.

(To be conitued) 


End file.
